A Dream Come True
by ADpkLilac9
Summary: Dreams really come true for Lizzie. New charater. So it's L/M/S story. No Gordo sorry.


I hope you like it. Good story, and grammar also good plot. Hope you enjoy. This is one long chapter  
  
  
  
  
  
"Lizzie, have you ever wondered if your beautiful voice would make you famous?" "No Miranda. I'm not that good of a singer." "Lizzie you get all the main singing parts in the plays and chorus. Girl, you'll get somewhere," I said.  
  
The next day at school. " The result for the play Grease," I said. "Miranda Sanchez, Frenchy," said Lizzie. "Lizzie, you got Sandy. See I told you," I said. The bell rings. We went to our first period class. Later at lunch everyone was congratulating Lizzie. I was somewhat jealous. "Lizzie lets go eat outside." "OK Miranda." "You know those people are only trying to get on your good side," I said. "Miranda are you jealous." "No, Lizzie never. Look there's Shane. I heard he's Danny." " Cool that would rock. Counting the fact I love him." " Girl you could get him at the play." " You're right. You rock Miranda." The girls go back inside and go finish the day. They have rehearsal this afternoon. Mrs. Carol gave out the scripts. We were right Shane was Danny.  
  
Later that day they went to the coffee shop in the mall. There they drank their mocha lattee. "Miranda, I get to kiss Shane more than once." "That's right Lizzie." The girls left the shop, did some shopping, and went home to do homework.  
  
Weeks later the school play was a day away. Lizzie has been so excited. Lizzie said, "Miranda tomorrow's the big night." "I know Lizzie." " Attention kids may I have your attention. Tomorrow at the opening night there will be a Scout looking for young actors and actresses." Shane said " Yeah a Scout." Then everyone started to laugh. "Shane you know it isn't that funny you could get famous," said Mrs. Carol. "Like I really care," said Shane.  
  
The next night 15 minutes to the beginning of the play. "I think I see the scout," whispered Lizzie. "Girl you'll get the job." "You really think so Miranda." "Yes Lizzie.I really do." "Everyone 5 minutes until show time," said Mrs. Carol. Almost at the end of the play. Lizzie and Shane singing You're The One I Want. I got chills, they're multiplyin', and I'm losin' control  
  
'Cause the power you're supplyin', it's electrifyin'  
  
You better shape up, 'cause I need a man, and my heart is set on you  
  
You better shape up, you better understand, to my heart I must be true  
  
Nothing left, nothing left for me to do  
  
  
  
You're the one that I want (you are the one I want), ooh ooh ooh, honey  
  
The one that I want (you are the one I want), ooh ooh ooh, honey  
  
The one that I want (you are the one I want), ooh ooh ooh  
  
The one I need (the one I need), oh yes indeed (yes indeed)  
  
  
  
If you're filled with affection, you're too shy to convey  
  
Meditate my direction, feel your way  
  
I better shape up, cause you need a man  
  
I need a man, who can keep me satisfied  
  
I better shape up, if I'm gonna prove  
  
You better prove, that my faith is justified  
  
Are you sure?  
  
Yes I'm sure down deep inside  
  
You're the one that I want (you are the one I want), ooh ooh ooh, honey  
  
The one that I want (you are the one I want), ooh ooh ooh, honey  
  
The one that I want (you are the one I want), ooh ooh ooh  
  
The one I need (the one I need), oh yes indeed (yes indeed)  
  
  
  
You're the one that I want (you are the one I want), ooh ooh ooh, honey  
  
The one that I want (you are the one I want), ooh ooh ooh, honey  
  
The one that I want (you are the one I want), ooh ooh ooh  
  
The one I need (the one I need), oh yes indeed (yes indeed)  
  
  
  
You're the one that I want (you are the one I want), ooh ooh ooh, honey  
  
The one that I want (you are the one I want), ooh ooh ooh, honey  
  
The one that I want (you are the one I want), ooh ooh ooh  
  
The one I need (the one I need), oh yes indeed (yes indeed)  
  
  
  
10 minutes later. "Bravo," from the clapping audience. The members of the play take their bows. The Scout came back stage. "I'm proud to say that my two picks are Shane West and Lizzie McGuire. Congratulation." " Hope, I told you that you'll get it." " I guess you were right Miranda."  
  
The next day at school the Scout was there again. "Lizzie , Shane you will be coming with me today for a day at the WB studios." "That's sweet," said Shane. "Shane I have a question." "What Lizzie ." "Shane will you go out with me?" "Hope I was gonna ask the same question." "Really?" "Really." They kissed and continued walking to the limo.  
  
On the way to the studios, people took pictures of the limo thinking it was someone really famous. They also picked up Shane and Lizzie's parents. They arrived at the studios. When they walked out of the car Lizzie asked " Shane do you want to tell our parents were dating." " Honey, they will find out themselves." "OK." Now five years later, both Lizzie and Shane are huge in acting. They also got married at age 23 and had 2 kids a girl and a boy. Their names are Miranda for me Lizzie's best friend and Danny for the part in the play that Shane had when they met. I know she was gonna make it big. She did but not only in acting also in singing. She has the number 1 album in the world. Dreams really do come true. 


End file.
